Lluvia de Diamantes
by Rubetcas
Summary: Su memoria no era frágil, siempre iba asimilando cada cosa que ocurría y claramente jamás se olvidaría de aquel día... Ella nunca, jamás se iba de su mente. Itachi Sakura OS


_**Hola a todos… Pues andando chequeando algunas cosas por allí se me ocurrió este OS gracias a la lectura de algunos buenos escritos que había leído hace buen tiempo lo cual espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Lluvia de Diamantes

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Drama

**Personajes:** Itachi – Sakura

* * *

**~oO:: Lluvia de diamantes::Oo~**

* * *

El día había cambiado totalmente cuando se dignó en alzar la mirada con mucha confianza. Todo empezaba a ser cubierto por aquel manto de oscuridad… De ese manto que no tenía consideración de los seres humano.

El día y la noche eran así por propia naturaleza. No se dignaban a pensar si los seres humanos estaban vivos o muertos, si estaban felices o tristes… Si estaban… Completos o hechos pedazos.

Pero no se enjuició por la naturaleza simple de aquellas creaciones. Sus ojos intensamente negros contemplaron cómo el manto oscuro se dignó en liberar esos pequeños fragmentos de diamantes...

Diamantes…

Era la época de la, Lluvia de diamantes…

Tal y como a ella le fascinaba llamar aquel fenómeno invernal.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él vio ese precioso espectáculo? O, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vio? Su memoria no era frágil, siempre iba asimilando cada cosa que ocurría y claramente jamás se olvidaría de aquel día... Ella nunca, jamás se iba de su mente.

Tosió levemente y se levantó de su plácido descanso. Aún era temprano para ir a verla y, como era de costumbre, en aquellas fechas se tomaría más tiempo de lo normal.

**— ¿Ya terminaste? —** preguntó al tocar la puerta de la habitación.

**— ¡Sí! ¡Espérame unos minutos! —** contestó la vocecita femenina.

Él suspiró, si de algo sabía muy bien con la frasecita: "Espérame unos minutos", era que las chicas necesitaban más tiempo para arreglarse. Lo había aprendido muy bien de ella y la pequeña que estaba allí también había adquirido esa costumbre.

Él tomó su abrigo y se miró en el espejo de la sala. Y decir que cuidar de una menor le haría perder esa jovialidad y belleza… Pero solo era un error. Él se veía más joven que nunca, más atractivo y sensual, pero con un toque mucho más llamativo para cualquier mujer…

**— Listo. —** la vocecita de la niña interrumpió los pensamientos vagos del hombre **— ¿Me veo bonita? —** se dio una vuelta rápida ante la admiración de él.

No sonrió, solo asintió como era de costumbre cuando las acciones de la niña le parecían correctas o cuando ésta le sorprendía con esas preguntas cortas que todo niño hacía.

**— Creo que te dije acerca de la puntualidad, Miina. —** buscó los guantecitos de la niña que estaban sobre la chimenea **—. Está nevando. Ponte tu bufanda.**

La pequeña pelirroja estaba sentada sobre la alfombra en el suelo mientras sujetaba al pequeño felino. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia el hombre y le sonrió. Tenía la bufanda en su mano.

Itachi se sintió incómodo pero a la vez calmado. Todo lo que había en Miina era una paz y pureza absoluta y, aquel vivo recuerdo de esa mujer.

**— Te dije que no usarás más esa bufanda. Está ya hecha un desastre. Tienes variedades que te he comprado.**

**— Pero a mamá le gusta mucho esta… —** susurró dejando al gatito y se limpiaba sus pantaloncitos negros **—. Dijo que era especial y cumpliré sus deseos.**

Los ojos de Itachi se suavizaron al ver como la niña se llevaba la bufanda hacía su pequeño cuello. La bufanda color azul con flores de cerezo había sido un regalo de él a la madre de Miina cuando eran unos jovencitos.

Itachi se llevó las manos por su largo cabello mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, se acuclilló frente a su hija para poder quedar, por lo menos, a la altura.

**— Tú madre siempre quiso que vistieras con lo mejor. Esa bufanda está ya gastada y vieja. —** tomó de la manito a su pelirroja **— ¿No te parece que es mejor dejarla en el closet como un buen recuerdo?**

Miina desvió la mirada algo triste y eso incomodó en demasía al Uchiha, lo que le llevó a añadir:

**— No la vamos a tirar por allí. Solo te digo que lo guardes para que no sufra daño alguno. Así mantendrás ese recuerdo de tu madre muy atesorado.**

**— Yo quiero llevar el objeto que unió a mami y a ti. —** la nena puso sus manitos sobre el rostro de su padre **—. Pero tienes razón. Se estropeará. —** sus ojitos observaron la gastada bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

**— Bien. Solo los días como hoy podrás usarlo, ¿entendido? —** la pequeña sonrió y asintió **—. Ahora vámonos donde mamá. Sabes que a ella no le gusta que la hagan esperar.**

Se puso de pie y se buscó los guantecitos y botas de su pequeña para ponerlas en ella. El frío era demasiado y no había dejado de nevar por toda la semana en aquellas vísperas navideñas.

Subieron al Volvo XC90 que Itachi había usado desde que empezó a nevar pero más que nada era porque a la madre de Miina le fascinaba conducirlo. Ya en el auto, Itachi aseguró con el cinturón a su hija como siempre lo hacía cuando subían a cualquier auto. Ni bien Miina sintió el sonido del cinturón para dejar escapar las miles de palabras que había en su fantasiosa mente.

Itachi mantenía su mirada fija en el camino y no decía absolutamente nada; era un hombre de pocas palabras pero era muy atento a lo que oía. Agradecía infinitamente que su hija haya heredado la personalidad de su madre y no la de él aunado también la alegría y ocurrencia que la nena poseía siempre. Pese a todo lo que la niña decía, aún así fuese las cosas más absurdas, Itachi prestaba mucha atención a los relatos de su pequeña.

**— ¡Allí es!** — dijo la niña al ver los muros y las rejas del lugar **—. Estaciónate papá.**

Sonrió para sí mismo. Otra característica que Miina había heredado de su madre fue esa imponente cualidad y mandona aunque con su lado amoroso.

Itachi estacionó el auto cerca de una tienda y, antes que le pidiera a la niña quedarse adentro, Miina bajó torpemente del auto. Resignado bajó también para ver que su niña ya estaba haciendo los pedidos que iban a comprar. Cada época del año era la misma rutina y el vendedor ya sabía de ello.

**— ¿Lo de siempre, señor?**

Itachi asintió mientras veía que la niña tomaba de los estantes algunas cosas que llamaba su atención de infante. Se llevó las manos al bolsillo para buscar su billetera y pagar por el regalo y los caprichitos de su consentida.

**— Que pase una Feliz Navidad. —** dijo el vendedor regalándole una paleta a la niña.

Itachi asintió agradecido y salió con su hija de la pequeña tienda. De vuelta en el auto, le pasó el ramo de flores para que cuidara de ellas mientras él conducía.

**— Sujétalas bien. A tu madre le gusta que estén perfectas.**

**— Huelen muy bien, papá.** — dijo la niña mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de las flores de cerezo.

El Uchiha sonrió al ver como su niña olía el ramo de flores. No había duda que era igual a la mujer que tanto amaba… Sin perderse más en los recuerdos, encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha aunque Miina volvió a parlotear sin límites.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Itachi estacionó el auto y bajó con cuidado a su pequeña, la tomó de la mano libre que tenía mientras que la otra llevaba las cositas que Miina tenía para regalar a su madre. Caminaron a través de las verjas de hierros y el blanquecino césped buscando el lugar donde verían a la madre de Miina. Pese a las veces que él venía, muchas oportunidades se perdía pero su hija era todo lo contrario… Y allí encontró a su madre.

**— ¡Mami! ¡Feliz Navidad! —** con felicidad dijo la nena acomodándose la bufanda.

Itachi se apresuró para reunirse con ellas tratando de no arruinar el ramo de flores.

**— Un gusto volver a visitarte, Sakura.**

Miina arrebató inocentemente la bolsita de obsequios que tenía para su madre, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a ver como adornaría el lugar de su madre. Muy curioso siempre, Itachi miraba lo que la niña hacía aunque el silencio se llenó con la vocecita de su pelirroja.

**— Mami hay muchas cosas buenas que ha ocurrido en este tiempo que no te he visto. He tenido las mejores calificaciones en la escuela y papá está muy feliz por eso. Aunque a veces tengo que pelear con Idate o Tami. Ellos siempre quieren ganarme pero yo no me dejo. Gracias a Moegui y a Konohamaru, las cosas en la escuela son más divertidas. —** colocó tarjetitas navideñas hechas a mano en el suelo **—. Esto hice para ti. Me acuerdo aún que me contaste cómo conociste a papá.** — elevó la mirada para ver a Itachi quien trataba de soltar una risa **—. Tengo muchos amigos pero me gusta más estar con Moegui y Tami. Te hubieran agradado, son muy bonitas. También está Konohamaru aunque siempre mis tíos tienen que regañarle por ser tan travieso y, también está Tobi… —** añadió sonrojándose **—. Es muy amable y guapo.**

Itachi tosió incómodo. Si algo no quería pensar era en la tonta idea de su hermano menor con respecto a una relación entre el pequeño Tobi y su adorada nena. Desde que Sasuke se casó con Hinata, aquel par tenían ideas para nada agradables…

Celos de hombre y padre era lo que empezaba a rondar en el Uchiha.

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos ridículos pero se alojó la idea más complicada que pronto tendría que lidiar. Iba a tener que alejar a todos los mocosos que se acercasen a su hija hasta que ella cumpliera la edad debida para conocer a los chicos, pero también el problema de las charlas sobre los cambios físicos entre los niños y niñas…

Vaya desafío que estaba destinado afrontar…

**— ¡Es verdad!** — la niña siguió hablando mientras dejaba el ramo de flores en el suelo** —. Tía Hinata tendrá otro bebé… ¡Voy a tener más primos! —** soltó con alegría.

Itachi rió al ver las expresiones de su niña pero luego sintió una punzada de tristeza que empezaba a retorcerse en su corazón. Deseaba más que nada ver a Sakura junto a ellos… Tomarla de la mano e ir a esa reunión que Hinata y Sasuke habían organizado… Pasar el resto de sus vidas y juntos viendo crecer a sus hijos…

Sakura Haruno era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre deseaba poseer a lado. Era como el mar. Indomable. Sin embargo, resultó ser una mujer muy amorosa, atenta, dedicada y cariñosa con todo aquel que merecía ese afecto, aunque Itachi no era el tipo de hombre que la pelirosa podría soportar.

Un verdadero juego del destino fue que ambos se enamoraran.

En un principio, ambos se detestaban más que nada en la vida. Donde había fuego había menudo frío y viceversa. Itachi y Sakura eran los polos más opuestos, el agua y aceite, los enemigos naturales de cualquier mito de la historia… Ambos no se podían ver ni en pintura…

Pero solo bastó una simple invitación de la pareja de cómplices que ahora eran padrinos y tíos de Miina. Y para Itachi era cierto aquello que se decía: Del odio al amor había un solo paso.

Ambos se conocieron más, se trataron como amigos, mejores amigos, hermanos, novios hasta terminar casándose. Por supuesto, Itachi se vio nervioso aquel día cuando le propuso matrimonio a la pelirosa aunque fue más tranquilizador no tener que presentarse a la familia de Sakura ya que… Ella solo vivía con su tutor pues los señores Haruno fallecieron en un accidente aéreo afuera de Japón.

No obstante, la mayor de las alegrías fue cuando Sakura le declaro que iban a ser padres y que en unos meses nacería la que hoy en día es la pequeña pelirroja que robaba los sueños y suspiros de Itachi. Pese a que todo pareciera marchar perfecto en su vida, la experiencia más dolorosa le llegó en un momento que tomó a todos desprevenidos y que atacó sin piedad a la señora Uchiha.

**— ¡Hey! Papá, no me estas prestando atención.**

Itachi cayó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con el presente, para encontrarse con la expresión de enojo en su nena aunque también se notaba la preocupación. Se esforzó por sonreír aunque sea un ligero movimiento de sus labios mas sin embargo no resultó como lo esperaba.

**— Perdón. —** miró la lápida y el grabado del nombre **— ¿Ya le contaste todo lo que te ha pasado?**

**— Sí, le conté a mamá sobre nosotros… Como lo prometí.**

La vocecita eufórica de Miina empezó a mermar hasta que se hizo un silencio denso. Seguía nevando y el frio no había minimizado aunque el cielo lucía de un color…un color que Sakura adoraría contemplar.

**— ¿Eso es la Lluvia de diamantes que mamá decía? —** le pequeña alzó una manito para tocar los copos de nieves que se desvanecían al contacto de su piel.

**— Tu madre siempre lo llamó así… Por eso le gustaba mucho este mes.**

Miina caminó hasta quedarse a unos metros de distancia de su padre. Se dio vueltas sobre sus pies, riendo de los cosquilleos que hacían los copos de nieve en su rostro aunque ensuciaba sus guantecitos. Itachi solo la observó con cuidado, no quería que se lastimara y mucho menos perderla de vista pero nunca le impedía hacer lo que ella quisiera. Sakura lo hubiese querido así, puesto que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente y, Miina era idéntica a ella.

El Uchiha sonrió y volvió su atención en la lápida. La tristeza seguía en sus ojos. Cómo deseaba tanto que ella estuviera con él… Riendo de las acciones de la pequeña. Pero la triste realidad era que Sakura se había ido de su lado, rompiendo la promesa de que estaría siempre con él hasta el final…Y hoy estaba sólo, cuidando de una pequeña que apenas llegaba a los seis años de edad y que sentía el abandono de Sakura…

Oh no, pero Sakura no los había abandonado por que quiso. Era absurdo que él la culpara por lo que había pasado. No era culpa suya el no notar el avance de aquella enfermedad, no era culpa suya el resistirle a los tratamientos… Y no era culpa suya que el cáncer le ganara la partida.

**— ¡Papi!**

La voz e su pequeña le hicieron reaccionar. Rápidamente la buscó con la mirada pero se calmó al verla acercarse a él. Con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, Miina se apegó a la pierna de su padre.

**— ¿Hoy iremos a casa del tío Sasuke? —** preguntó alegremente **—. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Además, mis primos estarán allí para la Navidad.**

Pese a que no deseaba mucho asistir a esa fiesta, Itachi no podía negarle los caprichos y deseos de su hija.

**— Iremos pero primero. —** tomó de los hombros a la niña **—. Hay que arreglarte ese cabello. Tu madre siempre amaba cuidar su cabello. Tú también debes hacerlo. — **vio que bajo un árbol había una banquita, llevó allí a su niña, él se sentó y la tomó para sentarla en sus piernas.

Y tal como Sakura hacía un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro sobre su cabello, Itachi se esforzó por hacer ese mismo peinado en su hija. Su esposa le había enseñado como hacer ese tipo de peinado cuando ella estaba gestando.

Sakura estaba muy feliz de saber que tendría una niña y se esforzaba por ser la mejor madre. Preparó varios detalles para su bebé y enseñó a Itachi algunas cosas que debía de saber por si las circunstancias lo ameritaban. No obstante, algo que Itachi siempre amó en Sakura fue el hermoso cabello rosa exótico que ella cuidaba con mucha atención… Y deseó mucho que su hija heredara eso pero, para mala suerte, Miina tenía el mismo cabello rebelde que él poseía.

**— Creo que mejor te quedas con el cabello suelto. —** dijo él incómodo al no lograr lo que esperaba

**— Eso lo que estaba diciéndote papá.** — la niña apegó su cabecita en el regazo de Itachi**—. No soy como mamá… Yo la extraño mucho.**

**— Eres preciosa como tu madre. —** acarició los cabellos rojizos de su niña **—. Y serás una hermosa mujer como lo fue ella. —** besó la cabecita de su hija **—. Yo también la extraño, Miina.**

**— Konohamaru dice que si pido un deseo a las estrellas… Me lo cumplirán. Pero Konohamaru es un mentiroso. Mamá no está aquí.**

**— Hay cosas que no se cumplen así nada más. Lo sabes bien.**

**— Sé que mamá no vendrá pero sé que ella me habla todas las noches antes de dormir. —** se apartó del regazo de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos **—. Es verdad, mamá dijo que tenía que cuidarte de todas esas mujeres que quieren casarse contigo.**

Itachi no soportó más y soltó un par de carcajadas. Esa personalidad en la niña era tan igual a Sakura… Aguerrida y fierecilla, dulce y comprensible… Tenía que admitir algo, tenía la bendición de tener a una hija como Miina.

**— Y dile a mamá que yo te cuidaré de cuan chiquillo aparezca a robarme a mi preciosa niña. —** besó la frentecita de su hija pero las lucecillas de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo le hicieron separarse un poco **—. Feliz Navidad mi amor.**

**— ¡Feliz Navidad papi! —** se arrodilló en las piernas de su padre y lo abrazó aunque él sabía bien que ella estaba por llorar **—. Feliz Navidad mami…. Algún día, papá y yo estaremos contigo y seremos los tres nuevamente.**

Él sonrió y unas ligeras lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Lo bueno de ello era que Miina no lo veía y jamás lo haría… Alrededor de ambos, la fría brisa los golpeó con suavidad hasta agitarles los cabellos…

Era una caricia, una recordada caricia… Que les anunciaba, que Sakura estaría siempre con ellos…

* * *

**~oO:: Fin::Oo~**


End file.
